1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless DC motor employed with a refrigerant compressor or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a prior art regarding a brushless DC motor that has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-237897.
As the same type of the brushless DC motor disclosed in the publication, there is one shown in FIG. 6 that includes a sheet-like insulating constituent 51, an iron core 52, teeth 53 of the iron core, and a slot aperture 54 between teeth. The insulating constituent, which is formed by folding beforehand, is disposed at the slot or the slot aperture 54, then a winding is provided on the insulating constituent to assemble the brushless DC motor.
If the winding is, for example, automatically wound by a machine around the iron core of the brushless DC motor as described above, insufficiently folded ends 55 of the insulating constituent 51 are positioned at a center of the slot aperture 54 causes a nozzle 60 for wrapping the winding to push the ends of the insulating constituent. This has been posing a danger of the insulating constituent to be dislocated or broken (refer to FIG. 6B). The dislocated or broken insulating constituent has been leading to a likelihood of an insulation failure.